This invention relates to a hair styling apparatus, and more specifically, to a hair styling tool allowing a user to style freshly washed hair.
Hair dryers work to dislodge wet hair strands from one another and to dry off excess moisture, but use of them alone can result in tangled or frizzy hair. Conventional styling tools, such as curling irons, flat irons and heated hair curlers are not made to take wet washed hair and dry it, but to style damp dry hair. Drying and styling freshly washed hair can therefore be a time consuming, multi-step process when done using conventional hand-held hair styling and drying devices. A user usually first dries their wet hair until it is just slightly damp since wet hair cannot be styled. The user then styles the partially dried hair.
In addition to taking at least two time consuming steps, this multi-step process often requires the user to purchase and use more than one device, namely a hair dryer and a styling device such as a curling iron, flat iron, crimping iron and/or curlers. Further, a user may want to add “lift” or “body” to their styled hair. This is difficult for an inexperienced stylist to achieve, especially when a smooth, straight hair style is desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a hair styling apparatus that is efficient, that both dries and styles freshly washed or wet hair, that is easy to use, that an inexperienced user can use to create “lift” and “body” and that can style hair faster than conventional hair dryers and styling irons.